


We Will Find the Perfect Place

by theshimmydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, realtor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshimmydean/pseuds/theshimmydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a Realtor and life at the office is practically stagnant. Until, that is, he gets a new client; the particular and almost-painfully-formal Castiel Novak. And the list he has may just drive Dean crazy...in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short but the next ones will be longer.

(Idea taken from [this post](http://zatnikatel.tumblr.com/post/56831026473/au-in-which-dean-is-the-realtor-showing-fussy-cas) on tumblr.)

 

 

It was Dean’s first real client in weeks. Life at the office had been hell and being fairly new to the business meant that he wasn’t the first choice of an agent for most. He received the call towards the tail-end of the day and at first he had been a little annoyed. The day had consisted of nothing but paperwork, filing, and numerous phone calls to former clients, reminding them that they’re friends at Singer Realty care, and the last thing he wanted was to be at his desk a single minute longer than he had to. Pushing away his irritation, Dean answered with enough enthusiasm to make it sound like he didn’t hate his job. “Singer Realty, Dean speaking. How may I help you?”

“Yes, um, I apologize for calling this late in the evening but I was hoping to set up a consultation with one of your agents.” The caller was a man, his deep, gravelly voice making it impossible to be mistaken for anything else. Dean found himself appreciating the voice perhaps a little too much when he realized that he’d left the other man waiting for just a moment.

“Sorry, there was some interference. Yes, we can set up a meeting for you. Is there anyone that you had in mind?” He was required to ask this question of every possible client but most had a preference for Christian or, for some god damned reason, Gordon. It sort of made sense; they did have their faces on most of the advertisements around town but that didn’t change the fact that the two of them made up the biggest pair of assholes Dean ever had the misfortune to meet.

“No, not really. Anyone will do, I suppose. I just need someone who knows the area and can find a nice place as soon as possible.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. If Gordon or Christian had been there, they would have insisted that he transfer the client to their schedules. Since those two douchebags left almost two hours before he did every day, the decision was left to him. “Excellent. I will pencil you in for an appointment. When is good for you?”

“Tomorrow, if that’s possible. I know it is a little short notice but I would like to get started soon. I have a list of things I am looking for and I don’t want it to be delayed. Is 1:30 acceptable?”

Smiling at the man’s formality, Dean nodded absently. “Of course. I will set up a meeting right now. Oh, and can I get your name?”

“Castiel Novak,” was the reply.

“Castiel,” Dean repeated, fascinated by the way the name rolled off his tongue. “Okay, Mr. Novak. We will see you tomorrow at 1:30.” The event finalized and formal farewells exchanged, Dean hung up and sat back in his chair. He was sure Dickbag 1 and 2 would complain about losing a client to him the next day but at the moment he couldn’t find himself to care. A change of pace would be refreshing and, if Castiel Novak’s voice proved to be just as spine-tinglingly rough in person, his next few days would definitely be interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Dean to meet his client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the wait! I put off homework to get this done so hopefully it's good. Also, this looks a lot shorter now that it's not on Word fml)

The next morning, Dean sat at his desk while playing an interesting game of trashcan basketball that including bouncing a crumpled piece of paper off increasingly difficult angles. The saddest part was that he actually found himself captivated by something as trivial as getting a paper ball into a bin but it was better than letting his mind waste away. He had gotten to work early that morning to get ready for Mr. Novak’s appointment but in his eagerness left himself with little to do until then. Gordon and Christian had arrived with paper work, paper work that should be going to the secretaries but out of the sheer desire to be assholes, they intended to leave on his desk. It was what they considered to be a form of initiation into the sacred occupation that is realty; really though, it was just an opportunity for them to display their masculinity and contribute to the Alpha Male Complex. Normally, Dean dealt with it because it’s his job to deal with it and he could hardly afford to risk unemployment for the sake of pride.

That particular morning, however, Gordon and Christian found the very paper work they usually imposed upon their favorite newbie sitting in two very neat piles on their respective desks. Dean had watched them walk in, adorning a smug grin as they discovered his surprise. Just as expected, both of them marched over to his desk. Gordon tossed the papers onto his desk while Christian glared at him discontentedly. “I think you’re missing something, Winchester,” Gordon said only-too-pleasantly.

“No, I think everything is in order. I have a new client coming in after lunch and I believe that I have all that I need.”

Christian’s glare didn’t waver but Gordon’s expression turned from one of annoyance to that of disbelief. “You took a client?”

“Yes, Gordon. It does come with the job, after all.”

Gordon’s smile faltered just slightly, the corner of his mouth twitching. “We know you’re new here and you want to prove yourself but there is really no need; Christian or I could have taken the client, relieve a little bit of the pressure. I actually have an opening tomorrow around the same time. You could reschedule if you really want to.”

Dean smiled like the cat that had gotten to proverbial cream. “It just so happened that Mr. Novak was only available today. Since both of you were occupied, I figured ‘hey, I might as well take this one…to lessen the load on your shoulders.’ After all, you do so much for this company, I thought that I would return the favor.” Christian’s jaw set into a hard line, scowling silently, while Gordon was visibly fuming. And, to Dean, there was no greater sight. “Now that I think about it, there is something you can do to help ‘relieve the pressure.’ That paperwork will take too long for me to finish by the time my client arrives. I would be so grateful if you could help me out with that.” Gordon’s poisonous smile wavered and was on the verge of breaking when Christian put a hand on his shoulder and the two walked back to their offices _with_ the paperwork, Dean was pleased to note.

He let out a long breath after they were gone, feeling as if he’d dodged two very angry bullets for the time being. Glancing at the clock, he let out an exasperated sigh; he had at least two more hours until his scheduled appointment with the new client. Since he had the time, Dean started to imagine how he would present himself. Should he be strictly formal or relaxed and approachable? A mixture of both? If there was one thing he couldn’t afford to do, it was offend or scare off a client. It had happened a few times though Dean himself really hadn’t done anything; the simple fact that he didn’t have the same charisma as Gordon or Christian’s overwhelming charm had many of them disappointed from the start. From what he could tell over the phone, Mr. Novak was looking more for results rather than good conversation, so maybe that would be a blessing.

Dean tossed a wadded-up piece of paper into the bin, spinning uselessly in his chair. He didn’t often have free time at work and honestly liked it that way; the more work he had to do, the less he had to think about how much he didn’t like his job. While he’s admitted that his situation could be worse, he wasn’t exactly doing what he had originally planned. His dream, or ambition rather, for years had been to be a designer and engineer for Chevrolet, the very company that had created his beloved car. And he could have done it; Dean had always been good with math and knew his Baby inside and out. (He’d taken her apart more than once and put her back together again without really breaking a sweat, just to prove he could.) With a bachelor’s degree under his wing and connections in the field, he had been set.

Then Sam decided that he was going to become a lawyer. That was fine; Dean had gone to a small junior college and didn’t ring-up a ridiculous school bill. Sam enough scholarships for his undergrad degree but it didn’t cover anything for law school and the family’s college fund was depleted significantly. By the time Jo graduated high school, funds were tight. So it had been goodbye to the internship he’d already accepted and hello to Realty 101.

Glancing at the clock, he realized with a jolt that Castiel Novak would arrive within minutes. Turns out that self-pity was a decent time suck. He sat up straight in his chair, feeling inherently uncomfortable as he did so. Dean tried to clean up the mess on his desk, shoving orphaned pieces of paper and cap-less pens into one of the drawers. He almost laughed at himself as he straightened up the pictures next to his computer because he had seen Gordon do the same thing…except for his pictures weren’t of his first billboard advertisements.

The phone buzzed and he hesitated for a moment before picking up. “Mr. Novak is here for you, _Mr_. Winchester.”

Dean cringed. He hated hearing that ‘Mister’ in front of his name. “Thanks, Ruby. Send him in.”

“Yes, _Mr_. Winchester,” the she said only-too gleefully, putting emphasis on the title.

He rolled his eyes. Ruby had been quite the annoying bitch ever since Sam dumped her; they weren’t together long, not once Dean introduced his brother to Jessica, but the dark-haired and evidently evil receptionist had blamed him for her loss ever since and had made it her personal vendetta to find every one of his pet peeves.

Brushing off his annoyance, he tore his eyes from the door and looked down at his computer. _Gotta look casual, make a good impression._ It was true; the last thing he needed was to screw up this consultation. The deadline for Jo’s tuition was coming up and the commission from a sale would be a huge help. The door opened and Dean waited just a beat before he looked up.

Dean had been honest with himself about his sexuality for years. He’d had his share of guys and girls in the past and had never hid that from his family and close friends. Yes, Dean was very secure in who he was, who he liked to have sex with, and the fact that he didn’t swing all the way in either direction. At that very moment, however, his entire being screamed ‘ _nope! Definitely gay!’_

The man standing before him was… _handsome? Sexy? Hot?_ All were acceptable descriptions but not quite enough. Castiel Novak was downright _beautiful._ It was a word Dean hadn’t ever used when talking about another man; it was something he usually saved for the ladies (and they ate it up every time.) There was something about his client that was simply radiant. He wasn’t a feminine looking man; quite the contrary actually. His seemingly effortless, but no less perfect, five o-clock shadow was doing things to Dean that he would rather not happen in public. With expertly mussed after-sex hair and eyes so blue they shouldn’t exist, Dean had a feeling that he wouldn’t just be sweating from nerves…not the nerves that had been expected, at least.

_Shit._


End file.
